Danganronpa - The Crossover
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Sixteen students trapped in one building, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen individuals are trapped in the confines of the four walls that keep them in this rather large building that has: A wash room, for clothing; a large hall; sixteen dorm rooms, that can only be accessed by the individual with the specific key card; a kitchen; a dining room; a living room; a gym; a wash room, for people; a garbage facility, where trash is exposed of nightly and – a personal favourite for many – an area where 'judgement' takes place. To an extent, it could be referred to as a courtroom.

Cameras. They are everywhere. There is no privacy in the slightest, not even in the showers, and somebody is always watching.

You may be thinking: 'Why are they there then?' or 'They should just leave!', but of course, they cannot leave. When I said trapped, I meant _trapped._

The windows are barred; the doors are locked and even if you manage to get past… Let's just say that the security is something to admire.

Well, I think it's about time they were introduced to you and they were also introduced to this scenario – don't you think?

Day 1:

It's morning, 7:00am, and the promise of an Academy fit for such 'gifted students' is still drilled into the sixteen's minds; each one as excited as the next. They were all forced awake by the sound of a booming alarm, that caused their ears to ring and their heads to pound. They presumed it must be to keep them on their toes; to test their resilience and to see how committed they are, no matter the hour!

"Good morning students of the Academy!" A voice speaks gently over the speakerphone. "It's an early start today for we have _much_ to get through. Get dressed; tidy those bedheads and direct yourselves to the hall by 8:00am: _sharpish."_

The students that recognised the alterations in the way certain words were spoken decided to think nothing of it, though also felt somewhat compelled to listen… Of course, those who didn't notice just took their time and were excited to start this new day.

One of these 'gifted students' being Captain Falcon: Ultimate Hype! He could barely stay standing on two feet as he jumped from one to the other, a wide grin plastered onto his face! He threw on his clothes, along with his helmet; which he had just cleaned the night before, so it looked spectacular for today. He stood for a moment, posing in the mirror, occasionally finger gunning to himself, saying: "Hyes, you are looking _fine._ "

However, the posing wasn't just for a moment, because the 'Ultimate Hype Man' left himself two minutes to sprint through the corridors to the room where he would meet the headmaster and the rest of his fellow 'gifted students'. Thankfully, he made it, _sharpish._ He stumbled through the door, where everybody gathered in the room turns to look at him: some with disgust; others with amusement…and of course another student who just could not care less.

"Which cat dragged in the eye candy?" A voice purrs, clearly attempting to make the man uncomfortable or flattered. Of course, it just made him more arrogant.

The Captain turns his head to spot the male who had just said that to him; his whole body reading as a flirtatious gesture as opposed to a man offering a compliment. Their hair is grey; over one of his eyes is a patch, which just makes them all that more mysterious and their clothes are somewhat scruffy looking… Though, admittedly, even to a straight man it just makes them that much more appealing.

That is Niles, the Ultimate Tease, and he intends to use that ultimate ability much to his advantage.

"Er, sorry dude, I don't swing that way." He looks around. "Any hot chicks around?" His eyes stop on an individual with relatively long, blue hair; that's long enough to drape a tiny bit over their shoulders. The Captain straightens himself up, before walking over to the individual.

"Hey good looking…" He trails off, where the individual looks at them: spectacle. "I know, I know, I'm handsome, don't be so surprised that I chose you..."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Their voice is deep; very unlike most women, but Douglas Falcon reckoned he could let it slide.

That is, until their next sentence:

"You literally _just_ said to the teasing man that you don't swing that way and come over to – you guessed incorrectly – another man! Oh, and while I'm at it!" The man leans into Captain Falcon, only causing them to edge away slightly. " _I'm gay and even I don't think you're that handsome._ "

Captain Falcon decides that the crazy man must have damaged vision.

That man is none other than Virion: Ultimate Gay! If Captain Falcon bothered to look lower, he would have seen the ruffled cravat; prim and proper clothing and the missing feminine breasts!

"Clearly you must be blind to not have noticed the fact that they are male." Captain Falcon spins around to see a taller man standing behind him. They have short, scruffy, brown hair; muscles that rival his own and (if he looked lower) a bulge worthy of an award. "Have you not seen the lacking cleavage; the hairstyle is evidently a more masculine one if you look at them head on and a bottom like that would never feature on a woman."

Captain Falcon considers himself told as Virion cannot help but blush in response to such words; even if it was just pointing out the obvious features.

That individual is none other than Frederick, the Ultimate Knight. He is very analytic; if you did not already notice.

"Wh-Why are they speaking about bottoms?" A small cat questions, mewing slightly, eyes wide as they look up at the large people, before spotting a considerably smaller female that they decide to walk over to. They paw at their dress slightly, aiming to get their attention.

This would by Jibby: Ultimate 'Smol' Bean; better worded as a precious, small cat.

Who they paw at is none other than Ashley: Ultimate Witch. The girl looks down and spots the cat, which – unlike every other creature – she instantly falls in love with. She kneels down and pets his ginger fur ever so gently…

However, she would never normally be this nice, for she is the: Ultimate Witch! The wickedest of them, too. Her hair is in pigtails, where she has red bobbles holding them in place to match her red dress.

Watching one of the youngest students closely is the other youngest student, Claus, who has a robotic arm and ginger hair that makes some people think of grated carrot. He isn't one for smiling, but the corner of his mouth seems to twitch slightly as he watches the young girl smile at the tiny kitten.

What's his ultimate you ask? Claus is the Ultimate Army Commander!

His gaze is torn away, when somebody stumbles into him and nearly knocks him off of his feet! The Ultimate Army Commander shoots a glare at the person who stumbles into them, to find that it was no human, but rather a strange creature with various different spirals covering their body. As he analyses the creature, he identifies the frown on their face and their incapability of standing still; all the same, they seemed apologetic to him, as they frantically said: "Spin! Spin!"

This would be a Spinda named Epictale: Ultimate Klutz!

On the other side of the hall is a scruffy looking male with: short, white hair; a long coat with various different belts – perhaps an unnecessary amount – and a book, which they have held in their hand and they are rapidly reading. Antisocial? Maybe, but each page read is another tactical advantage stored in their mind.

This is Robin: Ultimate Tactician!

"Move out of my way!" A female suddenly shoves past the male, knocking them to the floor and; more importantly; making them lose their page! This female is notorious for many things; however, they are famed mostly for their hatred of tea, despite being British.

Their name, and ultimate ability? They are Hunts: Ultimate Tea Hater!

What do you mean you were expecting something different? Don't be ridiculous!

Robin closes his eyes and when he reopens them, he suddenly identifies a male with dark blue hair looking over them. He notes that their eyes are an unusual shade of blue, but are wonderful regardless; he also notes that their hair is wonderful, in a scruffy sort of way.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?" They say, holding their hand out to the ultimate tactician, who takes it before climbing to their feet once again, a gentle and thankful smile spread across their face.

This kind soul is none other than Chrom: Ultimate Dorky Leader!

Standing alone in a darkened corner is an individual so edgy, that they blend into the surrounding darkness. Their hair is as black as coal and their scarf is crimson, just like the blood they have spilt many times before… Their facial expression is as blank as a canvas and it will remain that way… Presumably forever.

That is Vincent: Ultimate Edgelord!

Having a conversation on the other side of the room is another pair of males, who are currently discussing who is the best in combat! One of them is a male who wields a legendary sword, that has slayed dragons and made people – even those who lack faith – "pick a God and pray" (as Frederick would say). Their hair is blue and they wear a red bandana to keep some of the longer locks from falling into his eyes.

Who is the first male? That is Ike: Ultimate Warrior!

The second individual is one who is regarded as 'punny' across the lands! Their puns are either loved or hated, but either way, they are certainly memorable. However, something else they are known for is their skilled combat. Divine weapon? Please, they wield something called hands that can change into…

Fists. They change into fists.

This is Pastry: Hand to Hand Combat Ultimate!

Squatting underneath the table is another ginger, however this one is a grown man… A grown man who is arguably one of the most immature of all the students. You may be questioning what he is doing under the table, but he is just quietly munching on various different pieces of candy: lollypops; chocolate bars; marshmallows; gummy bears and goodness knows what else! Honestly, he loves candy so much he has stolen from a baby before.

Of course, this is Gaius: Ultimate Sweet Tooth!

Finally, the sixteenth member is another female, who has travelled all over the world showing off her magical abilities! She can pull anything and everything from her hat, and honestly? She would be now if it hadn't gone mysteriously missing… She's had to resort to sitting in a chair, clenching onto the scarf that she has wrapped around her neck.

The final individual is Trucy Wright: Ultimate Magician!

Ultimate Magician lacking the magic right now, of course…

Sixteen students trapped in one building, what could possibly go wrong?

"Hey, when did that bear get there?" Claus asks, causing everybody to look to him with confusion, that is until they identify exactly what he is referring to.

Sitting before them on a podium is a strange looking bear, with colours of black, white and a single red eye. It's half and half, the black half of the bear seeming mischievous and somewhat scary to little Jibby, who hooked his claws into Ashley as he stared at the one red eye, that seemed like it was piercing through him.

The white half seemed very sweet and innocent, however, and had the gentlest looking smile. Admittedly, the bear was something quite remarkable, but all the same it was also spooky… There was something none of the sixteen could put their finger on, and-

"Geez guys, quit staring at me!" The bear spoke, almost seeming sarcastically bashful as they caused a fair few of the students to startle. "I know I'm your headmaster, but this is just un _bear_ able!"

A loud groan sounded through the hall, even Pastry – pun master – could not believe the mild puns he was hearing. His sense of humour was not tickled.

"Is that how you respond to your headmaster?" The bear questions, tilting their head slightly in the process. If most of these people hadn't already been through strange experiences of their own, maybe they would have freaked out, but of course they had and so they didn't. "The name's Monokuma; headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Headmaster? You seem more like a jester. The striped appearance; the terrible jokes and the entrance?" Vincent speaks up, walking out of his shadowed spot. "Besides, why would anybody respect a bear?"

"Listen to the headmaster." Frederick speaks sharply, his face whiter than Chrom's cape as Monokuma speaks.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes… Some of you may have found some of your belongings missing. That's because, I cannot allow such things to be present in our _nice_ school environment! And, before you interrupt me, your _permanent_ environment."

Epictale uses Uproar and it is super effective!

Everybody shouts out "Why?" or "Permanent!" Expressions change from neutral or happy to complete and utter worry in a matter of seconds; all but Vincent's and Claus's who both have a blank expression. Somehow, there's no surprise there.

"Now listen here, _bear,_ I like sweet things: sugar; jelly beans; jam doughnuts; icing… This. _This is not even mildly sweet!_ " Gaius yells out, enraged! How will he get his candy if he is trapped in _one_ place?

"Don't worry! Show me respect and I'll show you the sugar!" Monokuma watches the Ultimate Sweet Tooth back down before speaking once again. "So, that is not exactly the reaction I was expecting; _especially_ with such a peaceful environment." He pauses, though not for long, because he knows the students will not shut up once they get going. "You guys, are the hope, y'know? The Ultimate Hope – as I like to put it. But, even you will have rules to obey; strict ones; _very strict ones._ "

"Do you really expect us to give you respect, when you give us no freedom; no respect in return?" Ashley speaks up, as she tests the bear.

"Oh, you can _earn_ freedom, girly! All ya gotta do is disrupt the peace!"

"Disrupt the peace?" Hunts questions, eyebrow raised.

"Y'know, disrupt the harmony that we've got here by – oh, I don't know – _killing somebody?_ " Faces pale, others turn red with rage.

Captain Falcon, is just one of those angry faces.

In fact, he becomes so angry that he suddenly launches his hand out and grabs onto their headmaster: tight. He clenches onto the bear, each of his fingers digging into the material that makes this...

 _Psychopath._

"You expect us to kill somebody?! Are you out of your mind!" The Captain yells, watching as the bear squirms.

"Th-This breaks one of the rules; attacking your headmaster is a very important rule to obey!"

"I'll show you obedi—Huh?" He becomes confused when the bear begins sounding out a loud siren sound, that bounces off of the walls and makes their ears ring.

"Throw him!" Pastry yells as he clamps his hands over his ears. "Now!"

Much to everybody's surprise; even to Douglas Falcon's; he actually listens and launches the bear towards the ceiling. Just in time too, as just moments later-

Boom!

"Well, I'm glad he's go- No way!" Virion's joy is short lived as another bear takes his place; disbelief being his primary feeling.

"Hey, Cap! Do that again and you will face a severe punishment! Believe me, I go all out with 'em; don't test me!" The bear states, as the Captain backs off.

 _Who the Hell is this guy?_

"I'm a high-tech bear, me. Aint gonna get rid of me anytime soon, so ya better get used to me being around. Oh! And before ya go yammering again; y'all better get your 'eHandbook' off of me now. Each one will have your name once you pick it up, so don't be shy – just pick one up!" Monokuma grins that wicked grin as he watches each of them reluctantly pick a book up.

"What will we need these for?" Trucy questions, sceptical of whether they can even trust these books.

"Only time will tell, which is something I am out of! See ya around!" With that said, the bear disappears, leaving the students all dumbfounded.

Chrom and Robin look to each other; one with horror and the other with sorrow; both of them with so many questions, one question in particular that everybody shares: _Why?_

Above the podium is a large banner, that Niles points out, and it reads:

 _'_ _Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy'._


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

The students are still beginning to get to know each other and to forge bonds that will further reinforce their will to not kill. Some students have gotten closer to others, admittedly rather quickly, others are yet to even get close to one individual.

Sat in the kitchen; carefully watching the head chef chop up some vegetables and prepare some meat; is Virion. His eyes wander not to the chopping, but rather towards the bottom. He certainly does not mind being trapped in here if this is a source of entertainment and entrancement.

"Admiring assets, are we?" The Ultimate Gay sighs as he turns his head away to find Niles laying across the table, gazing into the eyes that are now on them. "I suppose it is something to admire, though…I can think of _much_ better things to do…" Niles teases.

Virion narrows his eyes slightly, before turning his head away from the man before him. "I am not interested in any of your offerings." He says rather bluntly, where Niles simply chooses to run his finger beneath their chin, forcing them to look at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Niles continues, a smirk curved across their face.

"He evidently said that he was not interested, so I advise that you respect those wishes and leave him be, Niles." Frederick suddenly turns from the chopping board to face Niles; a knife clenched in his hand still.

"Oh, anything for you, daddy." The Ultimate Tease continues, however he is also a man of his word, as he removes his finger and climbs off of the table.

Meanwhile, in the washroom, Vincent is standing by a washing machine. He watches as the bubbles and water toss his favourite scarf around and around on this long cycle. He had spilt some ketchup on it and didn't wish to have a different shade of red. There was something soothing to him about it; the sweet sound of nothing but the wishing and washing of the water and pretty basic mechanics at work just comforted him. Of course, this peace was disrupted when another member entered the room, presenting them with a conversation to partake in.

"Did you really just put your scarf in a wash?" Claus asks, staring in disbelief at the tiny amount of washing.

"Yes." Vincent says, before looking to Claus. "It was going to stain and I didn't want to ask anybody else to remove their clothes immediately. Mainly because, I don't like any of you." He hoped that would stop the conversation.

It didn't.

"Lucky for you, nobody likes you either." Claus fires back, going about his own business.

"That is pretty lucky. It means I won't have to associate with any of you." The Ultimate Edgelord says in response, looking back to the timer on the washing machine: how much longer does he have to tolerate the carrot child?

Thankfully, the Ultimate Army Commander fell silent, which was music to Vincent's ears.

In Robin's dorm room sits Robin and Chrom. After Robin was rudely knocked over, the two of them began speaking more frequently. So much so, that Chrom failed to go to his dorm room last night, because they spoke all the way through the night! They went over the horrors of the day before, trying to comprehend the information they received the day before, while also bonding over some of the smaller things! The two have talked about favourite books; favourite composers; favourite colours; foods and various other things.

The topic of conversation currently is somewhat more serious.

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin questions, looking to the person they consider a dear friend now.

"Yes, Robin?" He looks to them, a dorky smile on their face as they do so.

Suddenly, Robin sticks out their pinky finger to them; a stern expression written all over his own features. His tone is equally as serious:

"I hereby swear to never kill you." Chrom's smile only grows wider at the kind gesture, as he too sticks out his pinky finger and wraps it around the other's.

"I promise to never kill you, either."

In the showers, there are four different individuals: Gaius, Ike, Captain Falcon and Pastry. Each of them are in separate cubicles; washing away the filth coat they wear and attempting to wash away their worries in the process.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Captain Falcon speaks up.

"What is it, Captain Flapjack?" Pastry asks, though mainly to annoy them with the incorrect name.

"It's Falcon – Captain Falcon, but… Have you guys got cameras in your showers?" He asks. "I know I'm sexy and all that, but this is wrong-"

"How am I meant to have a shower in peace? Honestly, a hero legend's private life can never be private, can it?" Ike responds, sighing outwards with disgust.

"Oh, uh, no, I meant it's wrong because they aren't paying me – I'm a quality model!" The Captain exclaims, where there are two groans of disgust on one booming laugh.

"If only we could get payed? I'd shove my butt in front of any camera for some cash and candy in hand; in fact; I have." Gaius responds.

"Man, lucky." Douglas mutters.

"What would you do with money, you're trapped?" Pastry asks.

Ike simply sighs. "You men and your morals…"

In the dining room, Jibby is curled up on a chair with a large, fluffed up cushion. His eyes are closed and his tail is almost an act of comfort for himself; it's like a hug to the small kitten, who is thoroughly enjoying it! Watching the ball of ginger fur is Epictale, who is smiling brightly! They begin to wander over to them; wishing to stroke them and hear purrs of utter joy.

Instead, however, she loses her balance, stumbling and knocking the small bean off of his cosy spot. Jibby lets out a screech; honestly frightened that their time had already come! He lets out a quiet cry, where Epictale kneels down in response and pets their head, whispering:

"Spinda, Spin…" Jibby can vaguely understand the creature and accepts their apology with a gentle mew of his own.

In the large hall, the only females are gathered. Hunts, Ashley and Trucy are sitting in a small triangle, whispering to one another about each individual and their perspectives on them. To an extent, I suppose you could say that they were gossiping.

"Who do you think would be the most likely to kill?" Ashley questions, looking to the other two.

"Well, including us…" Trucy trails off, thinking carefully. "Maybe that Pastry guy? There's just something about him that puts me on edge."

"See, I was thinking that Claus kid. The robotic arm, presumably disabled in his sleep; his expressionless face and lack of social skills…" Ashley says, before continuing once more. "Then again, maybe the 'Edgelord' is somebody to keep in mind."

"What do you think, Hunts?" The two females look to the other.

They watch her facial features become analytic; clearly trying to think of a viable answer.

"Given the correct motive, any of us could be persuaded into killing. Fears provoked; ambitions appealed to – just to name a couple – could easily bring somebody to murder. Somebody easily persuaded?" She thinks once more. "Captain Falcon, maybe? Or, perhaps that candy loving fellow?" Hunts finishes and before one of the others can comment on what she has said, suddenly an announcement sounds through the speakers:

"All students, gather in the hall! Hurry, hurry!"

Five minutes later and the females are standing with the other thirteen students, all of them wondering what more could be said after yesterday. Some also hoping that it is just to tell them that it was all a joke and that they can be as free as a wild bird; wings spread and gliding freely through the air!

A couple of moments more and Monokuma jumps onto the stage, grinning widely at each of the students.

"Hiya students of Hope's Peak! Hmm, all of you are _still_ alive, huh? Honestly, I would've thought you would have stabbed each other in the back by now – literally!" The bear laughs; he is the only one to laugh. "So, I may as well help you all along!"

"Oo, you sound like me in the bedroom…" Niles says, smirking.

"You're disgusting." Hunts says, bluntly.

"Eyes back on me, students!" Monokuma yells out. "So, I figured… None of you will kill without a helping hand from me, so it's about time I motivated you! 'How, Mr Monokuma?' Well! Kill and I will _not_ expose you!"

"What do you mean by expose?" Vincent questions, wanting them to expand.

"Anything from nudes to the darkened past you wish to keep hidden! So, if you wanna keep it on the lowdown, I advise you take somebody down!" The bear shuffles on his feet slightly. "I'm excited already; take care students, or don't!" Seconds later, and the headmaster disappears once more, almost as if he never came, though he evidently did, because there is a large change in the dynamics: dodgy eyes darting to and from other individuals; frequent shifting of feet and tension.

Well, apart from Vincent who simply walks off, not caring for his past being revealed; his body or – above all – socialising with those people.

What he did not know, however, is that other people were tempted by such a motive and that this could be the last night he sees the people he despises.

Day 3:

Ike awoke in the early hours of the morning in a cold sweat. Sleep disturbed, he decides that he should try and wash away the feeling of anxiety; the feeling of possible impending doom that makes him sleepless and irritable. He has a towel wrapped around his waist, hiding any of his private (for now) parts; taking deep breaths as he walks…

That is, until he stops, upon spotting a foot sticking out from underneath one of the changing cubicles' doors. Slowly, he edges towards it:

"H-Hello?" He speaks uncertainly, finding silence to be the only answer. "Hello!" Ike becomes bolder, but still there is no response. Just… Silence.

Another deep breath and he latches onto the door, before prying it open. The Ultimate Warriors eyes widen as before him lays a paled corpse; one that just as easily could have been him…

"In Naga's name…" He gasps out, suddenly jumping when he hears another voice: Gaius's.

"Ike? What are you gasping about?" He questions, walking through the door. "I was just…uh, let's say peeing."

"Gaius… Alert the others." Ike turns to face them. "There has been a murder; somebody submitted to the temptations."

Around ten minutes more and everybody is in the shower room, the living 15 gazing at the corpse… Blood is spread across the floor and smudged against the wall and their clothes are severely ripped from top to bottom. Who's clothes?

Niles' clothes.

Suddenly, a voice sounds through the speakers. One all too familiar and one that reinforces just how real all of this is: Monokuma's voice.

"Wow, wow! Somebody disrupted the peace alright! I'm cracking up over here; your faces are real priceless! Now, before you cause an uproar, I recommend you keep listening to me." He pauses. "Open your eNotebook to page 6." Those with their notebook decide it best to do just that. "Now, read!"

 _'_ _An Introduction to Murder and Trials_

 _If you are reading this, it probably means you have been instructed to do so or you are a nerd who enjoys reading the most boring of manuals. This means that somebody has been murdered on school grounds and that the 'blackened' student has disturbed the peace._

 _I promised the murderer freedom, however that will not yet be granted._

 _First, there will be trial. Where there's a murder, there is also a trial to be held. Whoever did the crime must do the time, right?_

 _At any rate, every trial needs evidence and that is something that you will have to find. The killer is presumably new to this and would have more than likely have left some clues as to who exactly committed the crime._

 _Find the clues; build up a case and prepare for trial. For, it might just be you on the firing line!_

 _If the killer is identified and voted to be punished with at least majority votes, then they will not be allowed freedom and will instead be 'gifted' with something else._

 _If, however, the killer is not identified and somebody is wrongly accused? Well, let's just say I would not like to be put into your shoes. The killer will walk free and every remaining students' will be punished._

 _Keep hope. -Hope's Peak Academy Team'_

"Read it? Good! Now, get to it!" With that, the speakers fall silent.

With all the newly received news, the students split in hope of gathering the evidence and catching the culprit red handed – pun unintended.

Pastry is the one left examining the corpse itself along with Captain Falcon. They aren't really bothered by the corpse itself, so checking for bruising and any signs of struggle is pretty easy for them.

"This is pretty exciting, don't ya think?" The Ultimate Hype says, rolling up a ripped sleeve to check their wrists.

"Somebody has just been murdered. Of course, it is 'thrilling'." Pastry responds, tilting Niles' head forward to examine that, which is when he comes across a raised bump and how the blood is coming from their mid-back area. "Flapjack, he's been backstabbed – literally. Man, the bear chose his puns accurately."

"Huh, seems to be stemming the bleed, but why would they want to do that?" Captain questions, when another voice responds.

"They didn't want to ruin their message." Vincent approaches them, directing their attention to the wall he leans against. "See? There's a large cross painted with the victim's blood. What it means, however, is another matter altogether."

"X marks the spot." Pastry says, simply shrugging their shoulders. "Either way, one of the kitchen knives were used."

Captain Falcon alters his position to get a better look at the wound and weapon.

"There's bruising on their head, perhaps they were knocked unconscious or maybe they whacked it as they fell?"

"I can't begin to build up the image." Captain Falcon responds once more.

"Then, allow a lady to do the work for you." Trucy speaks up, having watched and listened carefully. "The victim was whacked on their head to lower them down enough for the individual to thrust the knife into their back either that or to temporarily stun them and make their job easier." She pauses. "The back would have been easiest for this, of course. Hence why they targeted that precise area. The victim never would have seen it coming."

"And, how would you know?" Vincent questions, watching their face closely.

"My father works in this business and I have been associated with some of his cases before, so of course I have picked up a thing or two." She responds, expression not faltering.

In a dorm room, Virion and Frederick are having a frantic conversation. Nervous; afraid, possibly and most definitely on edge. The words they share are unheard, however, Claus was close enough to identify the frantic worry on their features as they separate and 'look for clues'.

Ashley and Hunts are once again in the hall, sitting on the ground as a duo as opposed to a trio. They are not nervous in the slightest, and could not care less for evidence; nor could they care for prayer. Still, however, they can be seen fumbling with sleeves. Clenching; releasing; rolling up the ends slightly, while also thinking carefully and silently to themselves:

'Who would want to kill Niles?'

Also in a dorm room are Chrom, Robin, Jibby and Epictale. The two decided to care for two of the more sensitive and innocent members of the group. They distract them with little snacks called: Poffins; small games and charades! While doing so however, Chrom and Robin are making flickers of eye contact, almost seeming to be having a secret conversation to both Jibby and Epictale.

Every student is in the frame; every student is searching, thinking or question and every student is on edge, asking these questions: who killed Niles? Why did they kill Niles? Can the case be solved at all?

Then, there's the big question: Can they trust anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3, Continued:

The evening is rapidly drawing in and each student is as on edge as the last; especially Vincent, who remains the edgiest. Evidence has been gathered; each individual bringing something different to the case: truths and lies, along with guilt and innocence.

Will justice be served?

Fifteen of the students stand gathered in a circle, each of them standing at a separate podium; each of them having a picture of their face stuck to the front. Their eyes dart from one person to another, silent accusations already flying from person to person. If looks could kill, Niles would not be the only corpse – too soon?

In the middle of the circle, suddenly Monokuma appears; having risen from a platform! A wicked grin is still plastered onto his face, as he laughs manically.

"Our first trial is here – aren't you all excited?" The bear grins even more; who knew that was even possible? "Well, this crowd is just wild!" He laughs once more.

"Well, I _suppose_ I should tell you how these all work!"

"Your aim is to find the "blackened" student! This student, is the student who committed the murderous crime; the student who disrupted the peace and killed the Ultimate Tease!"

"How? Well… Load that accusation gun of yours and fire bullets at the student you think is responsible! Use the evidence you have gathered and hit them with your best shot; fire away!"

"Though, there a _re_ consequences if you conclude that the wrong student is the blackened student and there will also be consequences if you get it right, too!" The bear pauses, turning to look at some of the other students; hoping to send shivers down their spines. "Get it correct, and the blackened student will face a punishment; unique and created _especially_ for them. Get it wrong?" He pauses for dramatic effect.

"Get it wrong?" Vincent impatiently pushes them for a response; he does not have time for this.

"Get it wrong and every student – other than the blackened – will face a punishment. Grand and messy…" Monokuma pauses. "Y'know what? Because, I quite like you guys, I'll cut the crap. Every other student will be _executed._ "

That final word leaves a bitter taste in everybody else's mouths. Executed?

Some find it absolutely ridiculous. If they know who the killer is, then shouldn't they just be executed? Their heads of spinning with words they could scream; words that they struggle to comprehend; words that they instead keep inside, fear forcing them to hold them inside. Even Vincent's expression is a thoughtful one and he thinks that _maybe_ he does have time for this…

"So, now you know, it's…" Monokuma pauses for dramatic effect. "Trial time!" He shouts loudly, before he goes back down out of the middle of the circle, the platform taking him away from the trial itself.

Fifteen faces, one killer, several accusations and very little evidence – who will be the first to speak? Who will be the first in the firing line?

"Gaius, why _were_ you there so rapidly?" Ike questions quickly, looking to him with quivering eyes. "You were there merely moments after myself. Why?"

"I told you, I was just…uh, let's say peeing." Gaius responds with almost the exact same words he used earlier in the day, with the same expression and the very same darting eyes; sweat trickling down his forehead.

"But, you evidently weren't peeing!" Ike shouts.

"If you _must_ know, I was raiding the candy cupboard! Okay? I needed my sugar fix! I was getting the shakes; I needed something other than Frederick's fine vegetables or sugar free damned cereals! If any of you bothered to actually check the cupboards, you would be able to see all of the missing-"

"I…recall taking note of all the missing candy." Frederick says bluntly. "You may need to be rationed at this rate, before you die of diabetes or from Naga knows what."

Suddenly, two hands slap onto a podium: Claus's.

"Is that a threat, Frederick? 'Naga knows what', do you mean by your hand? _Just_ like you and your partner in crime – Virion – killed Niles?" He snaps, each word as bold as the next.

Silence. Both Virion and Frederick exchange a glance of absolute guilt.

"I saw you both whispering and now I rest my case." Claus smirks, folding his arms, very pleased with himself and the conclusion he has drawn. Caught red-handed and now he is the handsome hero!

"Actually, it couldn't have been us." Frederick corrects him, seeming almost bashful as he does so. Who would have thought that such a stern man could seem so shy?

"Oh? Enlighten us, then." Vincent says, staring at Frederick dead on-

" **We were having** ** _sex_** **!** " Virion exclaims, his face having burned crimson with absolute embarrassment; Frederick's soon doing the same after the Ultimate Gay continued his sentence. "And, I do not regret a minute of having done so!"

"You…two knew each other for 48 hours, and you already – you are both disgusting." Hunts says, her face scrunching at the thought, and at the continuation to the sentence.

"Ay, good going bro. Up top!" The Ultimate Hype says; holding his hand up high in hope of an ultimate high five; which he receives off of Virion.

"This is severely off topic…" Hunts continues, as she shudders slightly, her fingernails digging into her sleeves.

There is a slight pause, when Epictale raises their hand trying to get everybody's attention towards them. Their fingers are stretched out and their usual smile has faded; though still they fidget from left to right; restless.

"They are trying to say that Chrom and Robin were acting suspicious." Jibby speaks up for them. "I was there. When they were playing games and feeding us, they were exchanging looks; not any looks we had seen from anybody else. It seemed…" He pauses to think. "Like they were having a conversation without words!"

Epictale shouts a loud: "Spin," in agreement with the small ball of fur.

"Care to explain those looks?" Pastry asks, leaning on his podium as he aims to read each of their faces. "Or are you two both as horny as…I'd say rabbits, but apparently there are two people worse than rabbits."

The Ultimate Tactician and Ultimate Dorky Leader exchange another look; exactly the same expression as what they shared when they were caring for the innocent pair of students! Their eyebrows are furrowed; their eyes are soft; lips curved into a frown and they have an aura of worry.

"That was the look!" Jibby yells, pointing his paw at the two of them. That look of worry soon turns into relief as they burst into laughter.

"You two were worried about _that_ look?" Chrom questions, a bright grin on his face. "We were worried that you two would be too innocent to be able to cope with what happened."

"It's why we took you aside and distracted you with games, we wanted to make sure that you didn't witness any of the gory details to the case." Robin continues Chrom's sentence, knowing that they are on the exact same page.

Just as they both also worried for the innocent duo's safety in this Hell of a school, if you could even refer to it as one.

"Or, were you just worried that you left too much evidence? Were you worried that they would find some of the evidence you left?" Pastry pries further, hoping to get any reaction.

He gets none other than this look of: 'What the Hell, man? Of course not. Don't be ridiculous'.

"Hey! I was just asking! Don't give me those _dagger_ eyes – ha!" He gets more of those dagger eyes. "What? Too soon?"

Silence, people begin thinking…

"Hunts, where were you at the time in question?" Ashley questions, looking to her.

"Oh, I was fast asleep in bed; that is until Gaius rudely disrupted my sleep." She responds. "Why?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that in such a proceeding?" She snaps to Hunts in response, eyes narrowed. "You mentioned you were from England, did you not?"

"Yes, I do come from England-"

"Isn't it funny how a cross was left on the wall? The exact same as 'Saint George's Cross'; England's representing flag."

Hunts raises an eyebrow; her arms crossed.

"Are you really suggesting that I would kill Niles? What motive would I even have? Lord knows I have _nothing_ to hide." She fires back, tone not faltering.

"You expressed your disgust in him when Monokuma was speaking to us all." Trucy speaks up, following Ashley's point. "You mentioned the idea of people needing motives before Monokuma even suggested them himself. How are we to believe you are incapable of removing what you believe to be 'filth'?"

"How many times, I didn't-"

"Show us your fingernails." Ashley interrupts the Ultimate Tea Hater.

Pause.

"What?"

"Show us your fingernails." Ashley repeats.

"This is ridiculous! What will my fingernails show you? Captain Flapjack is clearly the killer! After the tease told him Virion's gender, he clearly wanted nothing more than vengeance on him!" Hunts practically spits the words out, causing both Ashley and Trucy to smirk.

"What the Hell? Why would I kill somebody? If people want to see my body, they can just ask." The Captain states, flexing his muscles.

Causing Hunts to shudder.

"Disgusting…" She utters beneath her breath.

"Here's how it really went." Trucy jumps onto her podium, a bright smile on her face. "Niles was going to wash himself, or was carefully monitoring the corridors. He had a gentle soul and wished to keep the majority of us safe – no matter the cost."

"There, seeking him out was none other than Hunts! She was hungry for killing; she was thirsty – and _not_ in the way he would have desired."

"Her hatred for such language and actions was so overwhelmingly strong, that she struck him from behind, rendering him knocked out; soundless and motionless, which made it so she could swiftly and tidily thrust her knife into him." Trucy pauses. "She was so twisted, she wished to make sure her crime was remembered with an unusual cross – now, a not so unusual cross – for it names her homeland." She stops speaking, which gives the Ultimate Witch enough time to speak for herself.

"If you had showed us your fingernails, it would reveal all the blood that's caught beneath them. Stuck and stained; no matter how hard you scrubbed or rubbed at them, the blood would just _not_ come off." She pauses. "That's why you have been digging them into your sleeves, ever so discretely, you hoped to deter us from the truth, while also hoping to seem anxious. Which, you were…" She trails off.

Trucy points her finger to Hunts, boldly: " _You_ are the killer!"

"It's rude to point." Is her only response. "Vote for me, then. But, prepare to be executed, because it _is_ Captain Falcon."

"And…Vote you will!" Monokuma's platform raises from the centre once again. " _Who_ do you deem to be the 'blackened' student?"

Each student casts their votes: Captain Falcon and Frederick receive one, while the other thirteen go towards Hunts – the Ultimate Tea Hater.

"Y'all deem Hunts the killer? Well…" Monokuma trails off. "Y'all get to live another day, because she _is_ the killer! Ooo, that means it's my favourite part – Punishment Time!" Suddenly, the bear hits a large red button; causing Hunts to fall through a trapdoor beneath her feet.

"Students, please watch the huge screen and…Enjoy Punishment Time! Or, get a live viewing from the window that is just to your left…or right, depending on which way you're facing." Monokuma falls back through the middle, laughing manically all the while.

All of the remaining students remain watching either the screen or are peering through the window at the punishment.

Hunts can be seen hanging from the ceiling, wrapped in several different chains; each one padlocked or forced to be knotted together, each bind as strong as the last. Her stern face still remains as strong as the chains that confine her, though her spirit is as low as the levels she sunk to.

Slowly, however, her face changes. Her nose twitches, before the entirety of her face seems to shrivel up in absolute disgust… The scent being carried up is one she despises; one she is much too familiar with – tea. She manages to look down, where she identifies a giant pot of bubbling 'acid', as she would refer to it as.

Clicking sounds echo through the room, as the chains begin to jingle loose, causing her eyes to quiver and for her to gasp out, begging… Begging for them to have mercy; begging for them to stop; begging for 'anything but this!' They unravel until she is dropped into the large pot with a splash.

Even through the supposedly soundproof screen, the students could hear her agonising screams; they could hear her writhing around, just trying to throw herself out of the boiling pot… Until eventually, the thrashing stops and she just falls to silence.

Before the TV screen is blacked out and before the shutters to the window are brought down; the students identify pealed skin adrift on the top of the bubbling tea and are almost certain that they saw a finger bone, slowly sinking downwards…

" _That concludes Hope's Peak Academy's first judgement and punishment._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5:

The air has settled considerably since the murder and execution from day 3. Fourteen students remain in Hope's Peak Academy after the events that occurred, and spirits are looking high! Dare I say, spirits are looking hopeful?

Virion and Frederick are in the kitchen, just as they were in day 2. The Ultimate Knight is chopping at the vegetables before him, as he prepares to make a wonderfully healthy meal. All the while, Virion seems to almost be in a trance, watching… Watching the way that their eyebrows are furrowed with upmost concentration; the way his hands move ever so quickly and precisely and the way that his posture doesn't falter – it remains perfect.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" Frederick questions, not even glancing away. "I'd rather you did something productive; maybe assist me in my efforts?"

The knight feels their gaze fall off of them in seconds, which does cause him to place down his knife and look to them. He identifies the way their eyes dart; possibly in embarrassment or fear?

"I…have no idea how to do anything in a kitchen." Virion mutters. "Nor can I name anything aside from the basic utensils." He seems almost ashamed in himself for his noble upbringing; for his many doting maids, butlers and servants; for what his family introduced and brought him up with.

"I will teach you." The Ultimate Gay feels his heart beat faster at such sweet words.

"You'll do that? For me?"

"Mmhmm… Now, stand up. You'll be a certified and capable cook by the time I've finished with you." He offers the blue-haired man a smile, before watching them get to their feet; a joyful grin plastered onto their face. "Pick up the chopping knife – the one I was using, in case you do not know what I am referring to."

Virion is actually relieved that they pointed it out to him, otherwise he would have selected the biggest and sharpest of the kitchen knives. He picks it up, before finding a (not so foreign) presence close behind him; their body heat radiating onto them.

"Do you mind?" Frederick questions, grasping the other's hand.

"N-No, no. Not at all." He stammers slightly.

"Watch closely, feel for how much strength I use; identify how firmly I hold what we are chopping and – above all – learn." Frederick says, before he begins to educate their clueless partner – who thoroughly enjoys every second of their teaching.

In a dorm sits Vincent, who is actually choosing to be accompanied by Claus. The ginger-haired child had found that his arm had been severely disarmed and rewired into just a normal prosthetic arm and so he had decided to ask Vincent for some help on it. However, this was only to discover that Vincent was just a hardened murderer and thus useless.

But, it was revealed that the two of them were rather similar, with their: sketchy pasts and edgy personalities. This resulted in them drowning themselves into a deep conversation about their past lives.

They discussed the pains they had lived through; the past memories that consumed them and formed them into the untrusting individuals they are today, and (for the first time in an eternity) Vincent found himself thoroughly enjoying the discussion – though he would never admit this piece of information to a soul.

Claus was also surprised by how he was quickly becoming fond of this rude, yet delightful, man. Heck, he even cracked a smile at one point amidst the conversation!

But, in the back of both of their minds was nagging doubt...

Could they _really_ trust one another? Could they _really_ trust that neither of them would kill one another? Could they ever _really_ become friends?

In another dorm room was none other than the Ultimate Tactician and Dorky Leader. Their conversations have grown from being merely about their past; from being about the murder and execution; from being about the life they must live… Instead, they are more positive and each of their sentences focus on one thing: the future.

"Chrom, do you fear that our future has already been decided? That we are bound to some scripted fate?" Robin questions, fiddling with part of a bed sheet. He can't help but ask him these questions, hoping that he understands his angle, which the Prince normally does.

"No." Chrom says bluntly, causing the Ultimate Tactician to look up to his; now serious; face. "I believe that the future is one that only we can write. I believe in a Goddess – Naga – but I do not believe that she will dictate our future; nor will any God for that matter."

"How can you be so certain?" There was a certain admiration Robin had towards him, he could not help but feel so warmly towards the man... The way his voice carried care and passion in the same breath… It was something he marvelled at. The tactician was snapped back into reality when his question was answered.

"Robin, if our fate was already scripted, do you not think that we would lack the fear of the unknown? That we would not feel so lost in our own lives? We live from day to day, always wondering: what will happen next? And, we do not know." He pauses, then looks to Robin. "Just like bonds, the future is ours to write out; it is ours to mould and it is ours to _love._ "

Chrom pauses once again, then takes the Tactician's hands into his own.

"We may be trapped inside of this building, but that is not a dictation chosen by our already scripted future. This was chosen by our own incentive. We may be bound behind these walls, but our future is still our own to write… We can still live; learn and: love." Chrom pauses and a blush flickers onto Robin's cheeks.

This is quickly washed away by Chrom's next sentence.

"My friend, let us be a united front! Together, we shall mould our future into something of… What is the word that blue-haired fellow uses?"

"Magnificence?"

"Magnificence! What do you say, Robin?"

Despite the feeling of disappointment, Robin still cannot help but want to stay beside the Ultimate Dorky Leader's side. So, with that in mind, he gives his response:

"That sounds perfect."

Meanwhile, inside the gym four men train: lifting weights with their arms and legs; punching dummies (intriguingly, each of the dummies are white, slightly slumped and have an emotionless face drawn onto the fabric) and one practices combat with, what was presumed to be, an imaginary sword.

Ike is the individual who practices in this particular fashion. Their eyes are locked on one of the emotionless dummies, as they spin and s _trike!_ Well, there would be a strike at any rate…

Captain Falcon watches with intrigue and fascination; never had he ever seen such a unique style. All of his training comes with hand-to-hand combat with dummies or boxing pros, including a fellow called 'Little Mac', who he had frequent matches with. Regardless, this intrigue was not one of disrespect. It got him pumped; he wanted to learn more – who thought such a thing was possible?

"Hey, bro?" He questioned as he approached the blue-haired man, who was sweating and breathing heavily from the intensity of his own training. "What exactly are you doing?"

Ike's turn was quick and sharp, and he nearly whacked the Ultimate Hype right on his head: not that this would have resulted in much damage, thanks to the sturdiness of the helmet. Despite this, the Captain remained unfazed by the movement.

"Did his form of practice… _strike_ your interest?" Pastry chimed in, eyes no longer focused on his own dummy. Honestly, the distraction is probably a blessing in disguise… Pastry's hands are redder than the blood that painted Saint George's Cross – too soon? Though, regardless of this, he was not breathless in the slightest and his spirit is still; even after being put into this murderous environment; as high as his stamina.

This pun resulted in one extremely loud groan; one from the candy loving man, whom Pastry had accused just a couple of days before. They had sorted that out quickly. Immediately after the trial, Pastry had sworn to sneak him sugary treats every evening behind Frederick's back. Gaius, in result, decided to let the accusation slide: this time.

"As Pastry pointed out, I am honing the arts of the blade further." Ike readjusted himself to face the dummy again; legs spread slightly and knees bent for better balance - if anybody had seen him out of context, they may have thought him constipated and squatting for relief. "Steady yourself and immerse yourself into the situation, and you can picture your weapon and foe as vividly as you can see the light of day…" Ike finished, once again lashing out at this imaginary enemy.

"Uh, only one problem about that Big Blueberry." Gaius interrupted. "We can't see the light of day."

"Your analogy of daylight was poorly chosen, but at least you have been… _enlightened._ " Pastry once again added to the conversation. He didn't get many laughs, well, aside from Captain Falcon who was highly amused by his use of puns, and _more_ than made up for the lack of laughter!

Ike and Gaius simply sighed… They couldn't help but adore the Hand to Hand Ultimate and the Ultimate Hype – regardless of how much the two tested their patience.

The Ultimate Warrior decided it best to leave his explanation as that, after all, it would be _more_ than a challenge to get the Ultimate Hype to calm down…

In the laundry room is none other than Jibanyan and Epictale. Both of which are laying in the piles of washing; presumably the ones that were warm out of the dryer (we better hope that nobody minds a bit of cat fur on their clothing).

The two creatures had a tendency to not speak much, mainly because of the slight language barrier, where some words were unclear to Jibanyan – though, he understood more than any other individual. All the same, their friendship was one that they cherished.

Both of them often played a small game; charades; and they would try and guess whatever the other was acting out. They tended to enjoy the escapism from the reality that they were forced to live in, which was totally understandable!

Nobody wanted to live in the school; nobody wanted the pressurisation to kill and nobody wanted their life to be so short-lived.

After a while of simply enjoying each other's company, they decide to begin one of their games of charades. Spinda stood up, and so their fun began!

Sat on the floor of the large hall are the two remaining ladies, who sit in simple discussion. They have spoke about their parents (or lack of them) and of some of their talents; only the smaller details.

After Hunts death, the two of them had avoided discussing what happened. They avoided speaking of the gruesome details that their unhinged friend left; they avoided speaking about the circumstances in which they were killed; they avoided speaking of their betrayal – even if they had only known her a few days, it could be considered that – and, above all, they avoided the truth of what happened. They avoided talking about any of the drastic details.

Why? Only they know the answer to that.

You could assume fear. You could assume guilt. Or…

You could assume that they did not trust each other.

Trucy opens her mouth. Could it be for something more than basic discussion? Could it be the beginning of an alliance? Could this be a new dynamic duo? –

Her mouth snaps shut when there is a sudden announcement over the speakers:

 _'_ _Will all students gather in the laundry room for a_ _ **big**_ _announcement. Thank you in advance and, on behalf of the Hope's Peak Academy Team, remain hopeful.'_

None of the students could help but question whether the last part was even possible. If it was, where did it lay? In somewhere other than the place of death?

Another question was on their mind, of course:

 _What big announcement?_

Five minutes after the announcement and every student had seen the absolute tragedy; the tragedy that took place without even so much as a given motive – aside from the possibility of freedom.

The scene that they had witnessed left a bitter taste in every student's mouth. In the laundry room, laying in the middle of the floor, was Jibanyan. His body lay still; his nose cold and dry; his eyes wide open, which revealed the fear he had just moments before his death, and his pulse? Non-existent.

Jibby, Ultimate Smol Bean, has been killed.

" _Wow!_ " A voice boomed through the speakers, excitement carried through the voice as it continued to speak. " _Another_ disruption?" The voice paused, before bursting into manic laughter!

"No motive needed? I am beginning to absolutely _love_ you guys!" Of course, this voice was recognised as Monokuma's. "You better get to it; you know the drill, students! Quick, quick! Before _I choke_ on my own laughter!"

The way he said the final verb left goosepimples down some of the students' spines… Could he be hinting at the cause? Would he ever do such a thing?

Maybe.

He was insane enough: it would not be surprising.

Slowly, the students depart to build their own investigations accordingly. This left behind: Vincent, Captain Falcon, Pastry and Trucy. All of which had a certain determination within themselves – this crime would not go unpunished!

As they examined the corpse before them, they could not help but notice the mangled position in which he lay in. His arms and legs were twisted into awkward positions, but any educated individual would be able to see that this was no writhe in pain before his passing; this was the way in which the cat was left.

 _Why?_

"This is awfully… _twisted_ , right, Flapjack?" Pastry smirked as he uttered this pun.

"Now is not the time for puns, bro, no matter how hype this is." Falcon responded. His eyes fixed intently on the body.

"There." Vincent shoved both of the men aside; rubbing gently at the neck of the victim. "The fur is mangled, see? Here, there and everywhere." The Ultimate Edgelord proceeded to further rub around the neck.

Each movement revealed hidden bruising beneath the cat's fur and; upon a closer glance, or from the running of fingers over the wounded area; there was evident bumps.

Could they assume them to be flee bite marks? Or were they broken bones?

 _Was this evidence?_

Trucy had all she needed, and so she left the men to it. She didn't quite fancy destroying their ego; just yet; she knew what men were like, after all.

In the kitchen sits: Virion, Frederick, Gaius and Claus. They are silently thinking to themselves.

An attack in daylight hours changes everything: could you ever be safe? With the most innocent looking creature murdered, can you trust anybody around you? Who would have done such a thing to poor Jibanyan?

Frederick has an arm wrapped around Virion, who is shaking ever so slightly. He knows that he is not the most muscular man himself and he is also aware that many of the individuals around him are of great battling ability: they have amazing, murderous capabilities…

Of course, his greatest thought and fear is shared by many:

 _That could have been them._

Ashley sits by herself, once again on the floor of the grand hall. She fiddles with her dress, that has some cat fur stuck to it. It must have been the one that Jibanyan had fallen asleep on not too long ago…

She decides against wiping off the fur. There are greater issues at hand. She is in as much danger as anybody else; she is scared; she is angry… She is lost and clueless about:

 _What happens next?_

Robin, Chrom and Ike are sat in a dorm supporting one another. However, their support comes in forms of comedy and distractions to one another from the situation at hand.

They can handle it emotionally, but they don't want to. They want to ignore it; they want to just go on as if nothing had ever happened, and so they do.

All the while, they subconsciously plan out their votes and try to remember where they were at the given time…

Unless, they already know the answer to that last point?

Finally, sat alone in the bathroom of the first murder is Epictale the Spinda. They are shaking uncontrollably; eyes quivering with uncountable different emotions. Their arms are wrapped around their legs tightly, which holds their knees pushed up to their chest. Their chest is unsteadily going in and out; each breath as jagged as the last; each pulse as hard as the one just seconds before. Spinda is shivery and has bitterly, freezing sweat droplets caught on their face. They are cold: so cold. They are…

The Ultimate Clutz had stumbled into the washing machine at the wrong time, and now…

 _Now…_

Their best friend, Jibanyan, is dead.

And–

 _"_ _May all the students make their way promptly to the 'Judgement Room' for the next trial."_


End file.
